vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Novus League
The Novus League is a large nation on Xyon, and currently the premier superpower in the world. Leading the rest of the planet politically and economically, the League has existed for some three thousand years, having won its independence in the aftermath of the Battle of Elysium during the Great Xyon Wars (1,112–1,071 XE), defeating the great and powerful Xai Ascendancy in the field of battle in 1,071 XE. After the Second Xyon Wars (13–1 XE), the Novus effectively dethroned the Xai as the major power of Xyon, marking the beginning of the Novus Era in 1 NE. The League is governed by President N/A, elected by the member nations of the alliance. Founded in 1,115 XE to combat the Xai, the Novus League was created originally as a military alliance between the six nations of the Novus, who for close to one thousand years, had been enslaved by the older and much more powerful Xai. When the first Novan nation of Solaris broke away from the Ascendancy in 1,117 XE, the Xai immediately moved to reconquer the land. However, the rest of the Novus saw a chance to break away from the declining Xai empire, and thus began the Great Xyon Wars, which saw the freedom of the Novus nations solidified as the Xai grew weaker, and eventually forced back to their home continent of Hyperion. Today, the Novus League is the largest and most prestigious nation on Xyon. However, being close to nine thousand years younger than the Xai Ascendancy, it lacks the technology and knowledge of the Xai, and is thus forced into difficult battles when confronted by the Xai. However, fear of the destruction of their way of life has kept the Novus united against the resurgent Xai threat. History Politics Military Economy Culture & Society Trivia ---- ---- The Xai Ascendancy is a large nation on the world of Xyon, and one of its two hyperpowers. Home to the Xai, the Ascendancy is the technological and military power of the planet, and for much of the world's record history, the sole power of Xyon. Founded in 10,000 XE, the Ascendancy was the first nation on Xyon, remaining so for six thousand years until the creation of the Novus, who later founded many nations, which later joined forces to become the Novus League. The nation is ruled by the Patriarch of the Xai, a position currently held by Shala Alla Tok, one of the first Xai to walk Xyon. For some six thousand years the Ascendancy governed all of Xyon, claiming all of its lands and seas, and for a time, governing all of its life, enslaving the young Novus to do so. However, its power began to wane as the Novus grew in size, soon breaking away from the Ascendancy's grip, and forming nations of their own. When the Xai attempted to regain control of these lands during what became known as the Great Xyon Wars (1,112–1,071 XE), they began to lose control of many territories as the Novus continued to push their advantage after the war, forcing the Ascedancy to consolidate its holdings on the continent of Hyperion, where their original homelands were located. Today, the Ascendancy is still very much a powerful nation, straining the resources and resolve of the technologically backwards, but numerically superior Novus. While it is but a shell of its former glory, the nation is still a major threat, given that it is the only truly unified nation on Xyon, and the only one not suffering from cronic infighting like the League to the east. History Early History The Xai Ascendancy was created in 10,000 XE, the year as the Xai who inhabit it when they were created by the being known as the Creator. He instructed them to spread across Xyon, building cities, erecting fortresses, and farming the land however which way they pleased. They did as they were commanded, and the Ascendancy grow steadily under the rule of the first Xai, Shala All Tok, whom all other Xai were decendent. The nation grew with the population, slowly but easily expanding across the continent of Onyx, and making their mark by transforming the environment to suit their specific needs and tastes. Advancing quickly as a species, the Xai had mastered terraforming technologies within the space of five hundred years, and had already charted the stars too. The Ascendancy finally took over all of Onyx by 8,131 XE, beginning the First Xai Golden Age, in which the Ascendancy's power reached its first peak. The Xai developed new technologies such as that of the resurrection chambers in the event that one of their own was killed in an accident or in rarer cases, murder. This nullified any threat of death and permitted the Xai to take greater risks, which began their moral decline, though the true definition of morality largely depends on the culture, and for the Xai, they were as moral as ever. The people of the Ascendancy began to loosen in their strict conduct, dressing down instead of up, and taking greater liberties in the realm of sexuality, though some things such as homosexuality simply wouldn't pass. The Xai by 6,000 XE has begun to slide down in terms of conduct, wearing tight revealing clothing and anything that would enhance their abilities to feel pleasure, though never to the point where it would lose its sensation. They had become haughty and aloof of their duties, though they never lost sight of their original commandment. Growth Politics Military Economy Culture & Society Trivia ---- The Xai are a sentient humanoid species dwelling on the world of Xyon. Created by the omnipotent being known only as the Creator in 10,000 XE, they are one of the two intelligent species on the planet. They once claim control of all of Xyon's surface, but are now contained to their homelands on the continent of Hyperion, the planet's largest landmass. The Xai despise the Novus, who are younger and weaker than themselves, but managed to wrestle control of much of Xyon from them, and forcing them back onto Hyperion. The Xai clearly look at the Novus as lesser than themselves, and have devoted much of their energies and resources to fighting their younger neighbors. They are sadistic and hedonistic people, and take what they cannot con out of others. While this behavior is tolerated to an extent in their lands, given the fact that they are more accepting of it, the Novus refuse to deal with them, but fear the start of another war with their technologically superior neighbor. Biology & Appearance The Xai are humanoid in physiology, possessing twos arms, two legs, a head and a torso. They have five-digit on both hands and feet. They have two eyes, a single nose for smelling and breathing, and a mouth for eating, breathing, and communicating. Their five-digited hands allow them to manipulate and grasp objects, and the same is true for their five-toed feet. They have two sexes, male and female, which allow them to reproduce as a species, and stand 2.3 meters in height. Xai females do not have a menustrational cycle, and their gestation period is typically somewhere around four to five months long. Their eyes have black sclera and have luminescent purple rings where the iris are. Their eyes allow for unrivaled night-vision, not surprising given the darkness of their lands. Additionally, they do not blink lending them the ability to avoid many quick attacks. The Xai have black hair (colors can vary depending on taste or species) which covered only three areas of their bodies, on the head, facial, and gential areas of the body. Men are hairier women, in which they only the only sex capable of growing facial hair. Depending on the aesthetic or cultural background of the individual Xai, their hair is grown out, shaved, or wore in a certain fashion. Xai do not lose go bald, though for some individals baldness is a preferred style, and this can be achieved artifically, though the process can be reversed if needed. The facial hair grown by adult males can be grown, styled, or shaved completely depending on taste. All Xai are dark-skinned, the complextion never changing regardless of the enviornment the Xai inhabit. Women have permanent black "lipstick" lips which leave an oily black residue following a kiss. Their blood is known to be jet black with and also have an oily texture to it, and highly toxic though the level of toxicity depends on age and sex. Also, it is acidic with a pH level of 0.3. They have varying degrees of psionic abilities. The level of their psionic powers will determine the level of comminication they may receive from the Creator, to whom all Xai share a permanent link. However, they are all permitted to exercise their free will with little to no interefernce from their Creator. The Xai are naturally attractive as a species, and were designed by their Creator to be "divinely" beautiful. Women have more natural curves and are more lithe and nubile, while men have strong, physically fit bodies. Physically speaking though, both sexes are equal in strength, both being three-times stronger than the typical Novan male of above average strength. The Xai have ultra-dense muscles, which provide them with strength disproportinate to their actually size. The Xai also possess naturally soft skin, and their hair is considerably softer too. They can retain a large amount of water in their bodies, allowing them to survive for weeks without water. They are also capable of going for many months without food when absolutely nessessary, most cases being during times of war or famine. The Xai as a whole have a powerful immune system, meaning that while they are still vulverable to disease, diseases themselves are largely innocous regardless of the level of exposure. Poisions and toxics, while still capable of entering their bodies, are quickly done away with by the Xai's immune system, though the effect of the toxic itself can still be felt, though it is never lethal. The Xai have a naturally high metabolic system, allowing them to eat fatty and otherwise unhealthy foods, while remain in a fit and healthy state of mind of body. Additionally, they possess a perfect energy recycling system, meaning they do not produce waste or body odors. Society & Culture The Xai are are haughty, rude, and as some can best describe, brutish and thuggish. They are often inhospitable and rude as a people, beliving themselves to be superior to the Novus given that they far a long time were the only race on Xyon. Compared to the Novus, they are liberal and highly cosmopolitian, sporting form-fitting synthetic mesh outfits which the Novus consider "lude" and "revealing". Their actions are also considered inappropriate, having sex when and where they please, and lacking a taboo against nudity. However, same-sex marriage and killing the unborn remain outside of the Xai's realm of acceptance. They travel the world extensively, though under heavy observation when they enter Novan lands. The Xai are a technocratic species, preferring to have a society that operates purely on skill, merit, and use of technology. This goes hand in hand with the fact that they are already the most advanced nation on the planet. Ascending in Xai society is tied to how successful one was in their previous occupation or trade, and those with millennia of experience are considered the true celebraties of their people. However, many of their beliefs and ideas are directly tied to pleasing their god, the Creator. The Xai can thus be somewhat irrational and petty depending on the mood, and sadism amoungst their population is common, with travelling Xai commiting crimes against the Novus simply because they can. Also, given their attitudes and beliefs, they are by far the most secretive race of people in their dealings, and do not like to open up to others. In the Xai family unit, the head of the household is given the upmost respect, and the wife is regarded as submissive to him according their religious laws. The mother is given many freedoms, though most Xai wives and mothers prefer to stay in a position that is viewed upon respectfully by others. Children have little say in the running of the family, though their thoughts on family matters is considered as useful in bettering the way the family is run. Unlike with the Novus, the father is viewed as the most important, and the children naturally gravitate toward him instead of the mother. The father is also considered the paramount caregiver as well as the breadwinner. On another topic, Xai religion, unlike that of the Novus, is based around the worship of a single god rather than a pantheon. The Xai do not build icons to their god, prefering to worship through faith, not objects. Thus, the level of visible religiosity in Xai communities is remarkably lower than that in Novan lands. However, the level of devotion to their father is beyond Novan comprehension, as the Xai are willing and ready to die for the Creator. They often wage wars of religion against the Novus, the majority of whom refuse to acknowledge the fact that the Creator made them, not their emmense pantheon of gods whom the Xai do not recognize, and thus do not respect. ---- Xyon is the home of diverse Xai and Novus people. Located in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, Xyon is home to fifteen billion people, and divided amoungst two major powers; the Xai Ascendancy and the Novus League. Xyon has been home to civilization for more than twelve thousand years, with control of the planet divided between the two races of the Xai, who were created around the year 10,000 XE, and the Novus, who appeared around 2,000 XE. The planet has been ripped apart by the ceaseless years between the two races vying for control of the planet. For all of its conflicts and violence, Xyon is a remarkably stunning planet, with a diverse ecosystem, and a number of terrains that have helped to mold the nations and the people living on Xyon. This precious enviornment has been protected by the two sides given that both do realise the need for the ecosystem to survive for them to do the same. Space travel is currently in its infancy, and though the nations themselves are highly advanced, none appear to be interested in expanding beyond Xyon for the time beyond. Description Xyon is a relatively large planet with a diverse ecosystem ranging from warm and cold oceans, extensive mountains ranges, and a number of deserts, plains, and grasslands. Forests and jungles can be found near the planets equator and north regions, and the two artic poles of Xyon possess landmasses which were buried beanth snow and ice during the planet's last ice age. The urban centers on the planet are numerous, with thousands of cities and towns dotting the surface, and megacities such as Oxida Nova and Hikarishi taking up thousands of miles of space as they house tens of millions of residents. Such metropolitian areas are few, but such is their size that they can be clearly seen from space during the day, without the aid of the city lights at night. The planet has five oceans: the Pharian Ocean, the Great Oriental Ocean, the Damu Ocean, the Ocean of Shiren, and the Canitia Ocean. Together they constitute 65% of the planet's surface area. The largest of them all is the Great Oriental Ocean. Of the planet's continents, there are eight; five temperate continents, two artic continents, and one desert continent. These are by size and in the order of the climates mentioned–, Aurora, Avalon, Nexusia, Celeste, Nirvana, Ix, and Navarro. Together they form the other 35% of the planet's land surface, and house the entirety of the planet's population. Countless thousands of islands and archipelagos surround the continents, and are home to some of the major powers of the planet. The regions controlled by the Xai are different from those of the rest of the planet. The surface is black and rocky, with petruding cyrstalline growths known as sardonikium, a substance which the Xai use to build their most important cities and buildings. These regions also produce vastly different materials and resources which are unusuable to the rest of the non-Xai population of the planet. During the Xai Era, the entire planet was covered in this form of terrain, though when the Novus emerged in 2,000 XE on the continent of Aurora, the only area of the planet not effected by this terrain, the Xai-formed lands began to recede until their were contained to the planet's largest landmass, Hyperion. Xyon is 13,257 kilometers in diameter, and home to more than fifteen billion people. The planet has an orbital period of 574 days, divided into 82 weeks, then seven days each 24 hours in length. Xyon only has one barren moon, Hesperus. The moon has been the sight of numerous attempts at interplanetary travel, and is home to a number of bases deticated to space research. Xyon is the third planet in the Solaris system, and the only one known to hold life. Xyon possesses a number of strange atmospheric anamolies, such as the one around Xai territory where the sky becomes transparent, allowing onlookers to see the stars with no interferences from the normally blue sky. History Inhabitants Locations ---- Basic Xai is the native language of the Xai and its subraces, and the second lingua franca of Xyon. The most common language in the world, Sermocina, drew from Basic Xai during the seventh century XE when the Novus sought to distance themselves from the growing Xai threat. It is still a major language, though it has been supplanted in Novan territories so as to weaken the already formidable grip of the Xai on their lands. Origins & History Basic Xai is the oldest langauge on Xyon, appearing as the first written langauge in the sixth millennium, and growing to become the lingua franca of the world until the 7th century XE during which it was replaced by Sermocina as the new language of international trade. As aforementioned, Basic Xai possesses its own writing system, which was the language responsible for giving birth to Sermocina, from which the language draws nearly all of its alphabets and numerals. Basic Xai is spoken by nearly all of the Xai for communication between their many subraces, and for lack of slurring due to accents, at least as far as the Xai are concerned. The language is spoken by the criminal underworld, and in the far larger lands of the Xai. The Xai rulers do not typically speak Sermocina, and prefer Basic Xai, exclusively addressing one another in the language, especially when members of other species are around. Despite the fact that the language sounds relatively similar to that of Sermocina, it is a seperate form of speech, and rather melodious when spoken. The Xai consider their language to be superior to that of the Novus, but speak the other simply because of the fact that they do not wish to isolate themselves from half of the world's population, especially when it is the primary language of trade on the other side of Xyon. Given the fact that Basic Xai is the source of many of Sermocina's words, speaking Sermocina in Basic Xai is relatively easy and somewhat understandable to trained ears. Trivia *Basic Xai was created by the author in 2005 originally to serve as a personal writing script. However, it came to be used to give the Xai more flavor and seperate them from the rest of the inhabitants on Xyon. *Basic Xai is only the written script of the Xai in the setting. Their language, which is too called Basic Xai, cannot be replicated by human vocal codes since it is similar to a number of inaudible sounds humans cannot naturally produce. ---- Category:Copyright